<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tastes like strawberries on a summer evening by chatnoiristhebest5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419864">Tastes like strawberries on a summer evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5'>chatnoiristhebest5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Late Night Conversations, Late-night patrols, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, They're 17, but the patrol is more like a date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the light passed, Adrien pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, "Hey."</p><p>Even after so much time spent together, despite all the kisses, hand holds, hugs, and cuddles, her heart still fluttered whenever he showed her affection, which was often. "Hey," she said, a little breathless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff with no plot ~•^•~ [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tastes like strawberries on a summer evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is from the song, "Watermelon Sugar" by Harry Styles. I kept hearing it on the radio and the line I have for the title inspired me to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette landed on a flat rooftop, finding Adrien already there, still transformed despite being in a hidden, quiet area. He was staring at the stars but turned his head to look at her as she landed, tilting it with a smile on his face. She placed the plastic bag she'd been holding between them, detransforming along with Adrien in flashes of red and green light.</p><p>When the light passed, Adrien pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, "Hey."</p><p>Even after so much time spent together, despite all the kisses, hand holds, hugs, and cuddles, her heart still fluttered whenever he showed her affection, which was often. "Hey," she said, a little breathless.</p><p>"God, they barely saw each other and they're already being mushy," Plagg grumbled, appearing beside Adrien and waving his paws around, "Why are you guys like this?"</p><p>"Plagg!" Tikki hissed. She turned to the couple, smiling politely as she pulled Plagg away, "Sorry, we'll leave you two alone."</p><p>"As if we ever do anything else," the mischievous kwami muttered as he drifted away.</p><p>Marinette and Adrien laughed as they watched the bickering creatures float away, amused by their antics. When the laughing subsided, Adrien clapped he hands together, "So," he gestured to the bag between them, "what's in there?"</p><p>She smiled, "Chocolate covered strawberries." She then pulled out a clear, plastic container, revealing the treat she brought. "I thought you might want something different."</p><p>He chuckled, "You know I love anything you bring, even if you brought the same thing over and over I would be fine. That being said, this change looks good."</p><p>With that, they opened the container, plucking out the chocolate covered delights, happily biting into them. The chocolate broke on contact, perfectly tempered and light, and the strawberries were juicy and sweet. It was a perfect combination of the two flavors, the chocolate melting in their mouths and leaving them wanting more. Too soon, they were finished with the treat.</p><p>Marinette reached in, expecting another strawberry to appear, only to find the container empty. "Aw, looks like we're done."</p><p>Adrien hummed, "Really? I'm not."</p><p>She was about to mention the fact that he had no strawberry in hand, but then he leaned over, a hand cupping her cheek as he pressed a slow kiss to her lips. Before he could pull away, she pressed her lips more firmly against his, entangling her fingers in his hair, and pulling him closer. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, but too soon they had to pull away for air.</p><p>Adrien gave her a Chat-like smirk, "Mm, you taste like chocolate and strawberries."</p><p>Ignoring the way her face heated up, Marinette booped his nose, "You're such a dork."</p><p>"Maybe, but I'm your dork."</p><p>"Touché."</p><p>Then she kissed him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I may or may not want chocolate covered strawberries now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>